Kiss Will Kill Me
by dib07
Summary: Based on the doujin of the same name. Kaiba sets up a game for Yami. Will the Game King accept, and if he does, what does Kaiba hope to really gain? Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.


_Yugioh Doujinshi Tales_

**Kiss Will Kill Me**

By Ruka Yukimi with Resolution

**Written by Dib07**

**/ = yugi's thoughts**

**/ / = yami's thoughts**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Warning: M for mature**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Invisible scars...'_

'_...Yes, I'd forgotten about that..._'

Kaiba paused at the window overlooking his courtyard. The light from the moon created a long silhouette of a shadow behind him. The shadow of the window frame marring the living room carpet looked like prison bars.

There was only one thing on his mind, and it cut into his thoughts as it often did on nights like this. "Yugi, this time I will be the one inflicting agony and humiliation on you."

_The next day:_

The clock on the Domino School tower beneath the bell just chimed four o'clock. Yugi looked up at an ill sky as clouds scudded by: low and grey. "It's already dark outside." He noted, not trusting the weather. If it were to rain, he had brought no umbrella with him. He'd get soaked through.

_I knew I'd be late because of day duty... so Jonouchi-kun and the others have already gone home._ He mused. "But I didn't think it had got this late."

A black limousine pulled up at the curb, unbeknownst to Yugi who was too busy thinking about the homeward journey and what his Jiichan would cook for dinner.

Slinging his school bag on his shoulder, Yugi headed through the main gates and was about to walk down the path when someone called his name.

He began to turn automatically to acknowledge the call when someone shovelled a cloth to his face. At first he thought it was Jonouchi playing a stupid prank on him, but he quickly realized that the cloth or gag stunk of something potent and strong. _A chemical smell? Why?_ He tried to think quickly why someone would do this, and he felt Yami's panic within but it was too late - his world tumbled into foggy blackness.

A man dressed in black stood over Yugi's prone form. "He's losing consciousness."

"Good. Take him to the car!"

Yugi's hand twitched. He felt cold and dizzy. He tried to look for affirmation to explain why he felt so out of it but his eyelids were so heavy to lift. He tried to feel for Yami, who was also half blind and unresponsive with fatigue. Just knowing that he was there was enough to put Yugi into some a semblance of comfort even before the rest of his mind could begin to put anything together.

"...So, you're awake?" Someone spoke, the voice strikingly familiar.

_That voice!_

Yugi sat up and rubbed at one droopy eye to see a well dressed man sitting on a furnished chair upon a chequered floor. He was regarding him with predatory eyes. "Kaiba-kun! Where...?" He began, shaken to see the billionaire out of the blue. He tried to subtly look around. _I'm in a dark room with no windows?_

Kaiba's crystal blue eyes remained greedily rapacious and his smile was velvety. "I have an interesting game planned for us," he said quite matter-of-factly. "So I kind of... forced you to accept my invitation by bringing you here. I hope you don't mind."

"Interesting game?" Yugi asked, coming round. His strength was coming back in gradual doses._ Invitation?_ He thought wearily. _Then, is this Kaiba-kun's house I'm in?_

"Don't worry, Yugi." Kaiba mused from his chair, having seen the streak of concern blossoming in the young child's eyes. "It'll be an easy game. I challenge you, Yugi!" He looked him square in the eyes as he said it in all seriousness, his petulant smile disappearing.

"If it's a game..." Returned a far deeper voice, "Then I'll be your opponent!"

Kaiba rose slightly forward in his chair. _The other Yugi!_ Just like that the spirit of this 'other' Yugi had risen to take the place of the former.

Unlike his small protégé, Yami was not afraid to stand to his full height and look Seto deep in the eyes. Even his posture boasted confidence as if he had gained several inches in height. Kaiba wanted to crush that gloating look in his eyes and that awful pride this 'other Yugi' seemed to bestow so readily.

"As usual you do whatever you want, don't you?" Yami said, referring to how Kaiba had got Yugi here in the first place. "Well, what kind of game is it then?"

Kaiba smiled. _Straight to the point, as always. You never bullshit when you think you have the high ground._

Kaiba interlaced his fingers together. "As I said, the rules are simple. From now on, when you're in this room, you can't make a sound. The time limit is one hour. Those are the only rules." He looked up to see if Yami looked baffled. But his eager hope to see weakness there did not show on the Game King's face. Not yet, anyway. "If you have any questions during the game, you can use the pen and paper provided over there." And he gestured vaguely at a desk. Upon it was an ink pot and a quill beside an open book of blank pages. "If you keep silent, then you win." His smirk was getting helplessly broader. "How about it? Pretty simple, huh?"

"...Kaiba." It was hard to read what Yami was thinking. It usually was. Kaiba wanted to change that. He wanted to see his face contort in rage, anger, pain. He wanted that infernal ego to crack and shatter like brittle glass under a hammer.

"So," Kaiba continued, "What do you plan to do? It will hurt your reputation. 'Unthinkable,' they would say... after all, this _is _a game." _And I take my games most seriously, as do you._

Yami frowned. He seemed to be considering it. Then he closed his eyes and assumed a subordinate position as he declined. "Sorry, but I'm too cautious... I don't believe you when you say it's that simple. So, I won't accept this game. Let me go home."

"Wait, Yugi." Yami was already at the door, his hand inches away from the handle, and his back to Kaiba. "Are you running away?" He gave pause for effect. "Then, you lose!"

Yami turned to him sparingly, his eyes bright and shadowy. The Game King's expression was poker-faced. He even looked bored. "I'm not rising to your bait." Was his simple, tactile answer. He turned back to the door again and tried the handle. The door wouldn't budge.

Yami drew in a sharp breath.

_It's locked!_

Kaiba sounded terribly smug when he said: "That door won't open without this key." He held it up in his sleek white fingers. "If you want to go home, then you'll have to beat me."

"You!" Yami retorted, his eyes swinging towards Kaiba's, his hand dropping from the handle.

Kaiba rested his hands upon his lap, the key secreted away. "Do you accept?"

Yami put his hands in his pocket and stood straight once again so much so that his shoulders reclined back a little. "Seems like I have no choice. Fine. I'll do it."

Kaiba's grin was cold. "It just turned 9:00pm. Game start!"

Kaiba reclined back in his chair, glancing away, one hand resting on his chin. Yami rested up against the wall, arms folded.

_/ /What does he plan to do?/ /  
><em>

_/We need to play his game if we want to go home, Kaiba's clearly mad./ _His Aibou felt agitated. He was obviously expecting something to happen too.

_/ /But he hasn't even moved at all./ /  
><em>

_/The pen and paper, perhaps you should try and ask him something with that?/_

Yami glanced stiffly at the desk presenting the blank pages. It was worth a try...

He picked up the quill and poked it in the ink a few times under the guidance of Yugi when a hand suddenly grabbed his, forcing him to drop the quill. Yami discerned Kaiba who stood tall and wolfishly lean above him. The grip on his wrist didn't hurt, but he held him firmly. Kaiba gazed down at him with dark contempt. While Yami was considering what to do next, Kaiba grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed steel wrist cuffs upon his hands, and then he brought him forwards. Before Yami could comprehend anything, hard, callous lips were pressing over his with bitter force. All he could feel behind this new contact... was rage.

Kaiba drew away, his eyes like ice shards.

_W-What?_

Engulfed with surprise, Yami remembered himself and slapped Kaiba's hand off his cuffed wrist. Bringing his own hand up, he wiped it across his wet lips to try and rid himself from the taste of Kaiba's mouth. He was a little late to block Yugi and his innocence from this sudden assault, but sever the link he did.

Kaiba frowned, looking slightly disappointed. "Calm as ever. Even with that, you won't make a sound?"

'_You gotta be...!'_ But then he remembered the game's one golden rule '_if you keep silent, then you win_,' and though he bit down on his tongue, he still growled. _Stubborn! Tch! _A hot flush rose in his cheeks. This was not what he had agreed to, yet he had agreed to it all the same like the fool he was. No wonder Kaiba had drugged Yugi and brought him here against his will. And now his hands were tied together on a short chain that linked between the two wrist manacles. They felt cold and heavy on his thin, delicate bones.

Kaiba watched him like a lion watching a lame gazelle. It was only a matter of time before the kill was made. "There's still time. We haven't reached the time limit yet."

_You!_ _You planned on doing this from the start! _He for the first time in a very long while, Yami's stomach twisted crazily in anxiety. _This isn't a joke! How do I get out?_

When Kaiba was about to say something else, Yami noticed a different door opposite the locked one. And it was open slightly. How had he not seen it before? _That door... is there another room in the back?_

He ran over to it, awkwardly holding his bound hands to his chest.

_What? _For before him was a bedroom and in the centre was a king sized bed with an iron rail backrest. There was no exit here.

Kaiba's voice cooed behind him like an approaching nightmare. "Is this bed to your liking?"

Yami's eyes opened a little wider when he finally knew what Kaiba really meant to do.

Thus so, he reinforced the locks on Yugi's link so that his little protégé would never be able to know what was going on.

Kaiba's hand landed heavily on his petite shoulder before he was bodily thrown onto the bed. There seemed to be no chance to escape as doom spread its black wings inside Yami's stunned heart. Kaiba was all over him with the weight of an iron ball, and with deft hands he grabbed Yami's puzzle, secured the neck rope to the wrist cuffs, and then used it to bind the puzzle and his hands to the backrest. This at once forced Yami's arms back so that he had no way to defend himself.

Yami was sweating as his adrenaline exploded, but there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run to.

Kaiba saddled himself upon the game king and felt slightly annoyed when Yami's amethyst orbs glanced away from his.

"This is a game." Seto Kaiba repeated as his hands adopted gentle ways and began unbuckling Yami's leather neck collar. "If you keep silent then you win, likewise, no matter what means I use... if I break your silence, then I win."

Yami's back arched when he felt Kaiba lean down and nuzzle warm lips against his pale, white throat. The pharaoh was completely staggered, but even the cocoon of shock could not veil him against the feel of Seto's fingers undoing his shirt buttons until cool, stray fingers began to explore the unknown territories of his chest and stomach. Now that the clothes had been pushed aside to expose bare flesh, there was nothing to guard him from Seto's onslaught. The vulnerability was horrific.

"I wonder how much you can take." Kaiba asked casually in a deadpan voice before he sunk his upper canines into Yami's lower rib. Yami gritted his teeth, refusing to give in and lose the game. He shut his eyes, hoping that it would all be over soon: and that Seto would be satisfied long before the time limit. Yami had endured three thousand years of inane darkness; surely one hour of this was a trifle in comparison?

Kaiba smiled his shark-like smile as his hand dipped low inside the depths of Yami's pants. To see the horror and unguarded dismay ravage Yami's face excited and satisfied him.

_This... _Kaiba thought, _I've felt before. The reoccurrence of my most humiliating and painful memory._

Yami squirmed, his little body trying to buck Kaiba off him. He threw his head back, his legs pinned beneath the weight of the brunette and hands pinned by his own millennium puzzle. He could see the hurt and despair converging on Yami's face. He could feel the desperation climaxing in his slender form.

Kaiba began to think about his own past. _This basement that we're in used to be the 'training room.' Those cursed memories of this place... No one... Not even Mokuba knows the memories... of my horrid past with Gozaburo Kaiba, our stepfather. Just thinking about it makes me go crazy._

_I went as far as cheating to fulfil my wish of having us become Kaiba's stepchildren. But it was anything but peaceful and serene. _

_That man – Gozaburo Kaiba – pounded everything and anything into me._

_That's right. Everything._

_I didn't want to know..._

_...agony..._

_...and humiliation..._

_I bet that was his plan from the start._

_A brat full of hot air and a rigged game of chess..._

_Those couldn't have been the reasons he chose to adopt us._

_When I was under his control I was more than a game piece to him – a puppet on a string._

_However..._

_Even though I was stupid enough to resign myself to my fate as a game piece, I wasn't weak._

_I got the upper hand in the game._

_Beating him in the game bought me prestige..._

_...and won me my freedom._

_For me, I found that winning these games was the sole purpose of my existence._

_But..._

_But 'you' destroyed all that...!_

_I lost to you, someone who naively prattled on and on about the 'heart of the whatever.'_

_I won't have it!_

_This game's purpose is to inflict agony and humiliation on you!_

Yami was still battling against the buckles and rope that held him trapped to the bed. His sharp, perplexing eyes of adamant curiosity were closed as he struggled.

_...Ah, I see._

_That's what I hate the most about this..._

_...That man..._

_I'm becoming just like him, aren't I?_

To keep himself from moaning, Yami turned his head and snatched the shoulder material of his jacket into his teeth and pressed down: hard. The action did little to alleviate the pain and torment, but it gave him an anchor to keep him above dark waters. His arms and shoulders were starting to ache and cramp from being forced into such an unnatural position. Meanwhile, Kaiba, after having cruelly penetrated him with his fingers, slipped and slid his hot, febrile tongue up and down Yami's lean stomach.

_Why... are you doing this...? _Though Yami screamed a lot of things in his mind, this was the one question that kept returning.

_Game? _

_You call this a game?_

_No._

_It's a trap._

Kaiba had opened up his body and wrecked it, and devoured it of innocence. Bitter, hard teeth racked on sensitive skin as the billionaire sucked on his member. It was too terrible to comprehend, so Yami tried to shy away from it all, pretending it wasn't happening. He tried to tuck himself further into the bed, his teeth clamping down on the shoulder of his jacket until it grew damp with saliva. Twisting and turning did no good, and neither did bucking.

There was sudden repose.

Kaiba leant forwards and pinched Yami's chin upwards with his hard fingers. Yami noticed that Kaiba was watching him pensively when he opened his eyes, but he looked away afterwards, unable to hold the gaze of his rapist.

"Even you can feel this, right?" Kaiba asked.

Yami's tolerance abruptly ended and hot anger evaporated his shame. He didn't care if he lost the game. If he lost, so what? He'd be able to at least stop this fetid madness!

He looked Kaiba dead in the eye and, still panting, he wanted to shout: 'Idiot!' But... he could not...

He could not break the rules for fear of never getting out.

Breathing heavily, he stared at Seto Kaiba, wanting affirmation, wanting Kaiba to accept Yami's obedience and start some other course: to let him go! To stop it all!

Kaiba licked the tip of his thumb and forefinger. He gave no indication of caring at all.

Yami watched, terror creating a dark, hopeless abyss inside his trembling heart.

Kaiba would not stop.

Then the brunette slid the wet, lubricated finger inside the pharaoh.

Yami squeezed his eyes shut again and pulled desperately at the rope. The headrest rattled with his fallible attempts, his fists clenched so hard that his nails were beginning to dig into his skin. Once more his teeth found fabric, and he tore into it, screaming silently within himself.

As he struggled, beat at the buckles and tossed and wrenched himself to and fro, he heard the soft, telltale sounds of laughter. It rode upon his pain and torment in true mockery.

_...Laugh...ing..._

_He's laughing while he's..._

Yami wanted to hold on to his bright anger, but he could not. Only despair clutched him now.

_Oh..._

_Do you really..._

_Hate me that much...?_

_Kaiba?_

Seto Kaiba's smiles faded from his cool lips, his finger slipping out of the pharaoh.

Panting hard, body shivery and cramped, Yami knew he was going to lose. He couldn't keep it in.

_I can't..._

_I'm going to..._

_To speak!_

As if knowing what Yami was about to do as the limp pharaoh opened his mouth, or by pure coincidence, Kaiba's lips engulfed his in a fierce kiss. Yami's eyes opened wide.

_W-What?_

Ah, if only it hadn't been for the kiss...

Though Seto was cruel, and had dipped into a darker side more sinister than Yami had ever realized, this youth's sudden touch despite the prologue was soft and soothing like cream over inflamed skin.

His lips parted too soon, and then a heavy hand replaced it, covering Yami's mouth as if to wall him in. And then Yami felt Kaiba's penis enter him.

_Kaiba?_

He tried to scream, and would have, but the hand on his mouth prevented him. It was now too much, it had gone too far. Something snapped inside.

_Breaking..._

_Being broken..._

_I'm going mad..._

The clock dinged ten o'clock in the still of the night. Yami lay flat out on the sheets, exhausted. His wrists, sore and ringed with dry blood, had been released from the buckles. Kaiba picked up a flaccid wrist and touched it with his lips. "Game over." He said.

Yami didn't even open his eyes. He just lay there, shirt open, chest drawing in and out laboriously. "I lost?"

Kaiba stepped into the open shower, and scrubbed madly at his hair, shampoo creaming his back and shoulders as it trundled steadily downwards by the rush of steamy, hot water.

_Why?_ The brunette asked himself. _At that moment... why did I? _He thought back to Yami trying to scream, and the way he had slammed a hand over his mouth.

_Even without the pretence I would have beaten him._

_Why?_

After drying himself, Kaiba slipped into a fresh, warm, white robe and entered the bedroom. The door opened on an empty room. The bed was vacant.

_He's gone! Where did...?_

He strode quietly over to the bed and sat down on the sheets – sheets that, when he touched them, were still warm.

"Game over!" Cried out a deep, throaty voice that cracked half way. Kaiba turned from where he sat to see the game king standing in the light of the doorway. He had his arms crossed defensively against his diminutive chest. "I won. Kaiba."

"Yugi!"

Kaiba forced out a smile. "Right. I lost. So go ahead with your 'punishment game' or whatever."

At that Yami struck out a hand, his index finger pointing at him as if in accusation. Sitting on the bed, Kaiba waited for it. Yami's voice trembled as he croaked out: "Punishment ga..." Then he stopped, and his hand lowered completely.

Bewildered, Kaiba turned to glance at his smaller rival. Only then did he see the tears trailing down the side of Yami's ghostly white cheeks.

"Yugi...?"

Yami suddenly seemed aware of his tears, and in shame, ran out through the door.

"Yugi!" Kaiba called after him. _Tears?_

The game king was... crying?

Kaiba hugged himself, a knife-cutting smile gleaming white fangs. "I did it! I hurt him! I hurt him!" He erupted into hysterical laughter, he could barely contain himself.

_Agony and humiliation..._

_The scars that never go away..._

_And my hatred._

_Everything went according to plan._

His laughter suddenly died. It didn't seem amusing anymore.

_Yes, I hated him. And this time, it's good that he hates me._

_That was my wish._

_But..._

He clutched himself tight.

_But why does my heart hurt so?_

**The End**

7


End file.
